The Next Generation Black
by AlbusSeverusPotterFan
Summary: Clarissa Black is Sirius Black's Granddaughter. Her parents died when she was six. She has been living with her godfather, who is none other then Harry Potter and his family. Clarissa and her best friend Albus Potter, are starting there second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. R R please!
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own Harry Potter. J. does~

Prologue

My name is Clarissa Black. I'm Sirius Black's granddaughter. My parents died  
in a quidditch accident when I was six. I've been living with my godfather Harry  
Potter and his family ever since. I have wavy strawberry blonde hair and grey blue eyes. I  
get my hair from my mother and my eyes from my father. My birthday is August 20th  
2006. Now I'm twelve.

Albus Potter has been my best friend since I can remember. Today the Potter  
family and I are going on vacation to a place in Hawaii.

Chapter 1

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" shouted 10 year old Lily shouted. Me and the Potter family are going to a hotel in Hawaii for 3 days before the last day of Summer vacation.

"Coming Lily!" shouted Ginny. We are appariting to a place just outside the hotel were nobody can see us. As soon as I grab Ginny's hand I feel as though I am being sucked through a tube. AS soon as are feet touch the ground I fall to my hands and knees. After a couple seconds I stand up. When I open my eyes I see light blue sky with only a few white clouds, crystal clear water with white sand on the beach, small islands just of the beach, and palm trees blowing in what little wind there is.

When we got to our rooms, there was one for the girls and one for the boys with a bathroom in each. When we were all set up, we met down in the lobby.

"What should we do first?" asked Harry.

"The beach!" shouted Lily and I at the same time.

"Alright then!" Ginny said. We all went upstairs to get changed into our bathing suits. We all walked down to the beach laughing and talking. When we got to the beach I took of the clothes I was wearing on top of my bathing suit and pulled Al with me into the water.

"Hey!" shouted Al.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't want to get wet!" He said.

"Oh Al you are such a girl sometimes." I said with a sigh.

"Oi!" Al yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"You called me a girl!" he yelled back.

"So! That doesn't mean you should splash one!" I yelled. That's how our water splashing fight went on until I jumped on his back and pushed him under the water.

"You tried to drown me!" Al yelled shocked.

"Sure Al. I was trying to drown you." I say with I sigh.

"Ah ha! So you admit it!"

I just grin and role my eyes. Soon it was time to head back for supper.

"My parents took me here once." I say sadly. Al gives me a one arm hug and smiles at me sadly. After supper we all go to our rooms and get ready for bed. All night I was up thinking about what tomorrow was. At around eleven thirty at night everybody was still asleep. I got out of bed and went to get a glass of water.

When I get out of the room I realized there was someone sitting on the couch.

"Al?" I asked quietly.

"Clarissa?" he asked just as quietly.

"Ya. What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same." I say me and Al stay up for a while just talking. Sometime later we both fall sleep on the couch. My glass of water long forgotten.

When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I see is the 13 year old face of James Potter.

"Well, well, well, looks like the love birds finally woke up." Said James smirking.

"Leave them alone James." Harry says. I get up and sit at the table looking sadly at the food in front of me. James being the clueless one asks me what was wrong. I just stand up and run out the door, not caring about the shouts telling me to come back.

I run all the way to one of the islands crossing o the stepping stones that lead to the smallest island. I see a large willow tree and sit under it for a while and cry. I don't know how long I was sitting there before I heard voices calling out for me. "Clarissa!" "Clarissa where are you?" I just ignore them and stay where I am.

It wasn't until Al found me minutes later. "Clarissa? Clarissa! Oh Merlin I was so worried!" Al said while giving me a big hug. "We were all so worried! I found her, I found her!" he shouted.

"Clarissa!" yelled Ginny. When she got to me, she sat there and hugged me until I finished crying. Now it was only me, Al, and Ginny, as everybody else left a while ago, to give us a moment. When Ginny left it was around 3:30. She told us to be home before supper so they don't worry. When she was out of sight, Al comes over to me with what looks like tears in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Says Al while a single tear falls from his right eye. "Please. I thought I lost you." All I could do was nod my head, too sad to talk. After being depressed all day, I feel over joyed wen Al makes me laugh.

"You're my best friend Al." I say as we are walking back to the hotel.

"I know." He says as he stops to give me a hug. What we didn't know was that Harry and Ginny were watching the entire thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later, James, Rose, Al, and I, were on our way to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. "Were here!" says Al. Me, Al, and Rose are going into second year, while James is going into third. After the Sorting Hat and Welcome feast were over, Me, Al, Rose, Scorpius, and Fred II, went to the boy's dorm to play truth or dare.

"Clarissa. Truth or dare?" asks James.

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to hang the next person or animal that walks past the Fat Lady's portrait, upside." He says smirking.

"Easy." So as I wait by the portrait I here something. It's a cat. I cast the spell (levicorpus), and hang the cat upside down by its tail. When I get a better look at the cat I see that it is transforming into something. It's Prof. McGonagall!

"Professor!" I say surprised.

"Ms. Black. What is the meaning of this? My office now!" she said I her strict voice. As were walking to her office, I can hear her muttering things to herself under her breath. When we get to her office she has me sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Extraordinary like your father, Ms. Black." She says.

"Sorry Proffessor." I say my face becoming depressed.

"I know that this was a dare Ms. Black. Give to you by Mr. James Potter I presume?" she asks

"Yes Proffessor." I say looking down.

"Now I want you to go back to your common room Ms. Black. And don't let me see you here again." She says in just a bit of a softer tone. I get out of the office and run down to the portrait of the Fat Lady. When I get there I collapse on the top stair, and silently cry. Al came down and sat next to me, He just sat there with his arms around me until I stopped crying. By then everyone in the common room has gone to bed.

"She said I was just like my dad." I choke out.

"And that's a bad thing?" Al asks.

"No, course not! It's just, that no one's ever told me that before, and it means a lot to me that I'm like him." I reply.

"You're making him proud." said Al. "Trust me on that."

"I do trust you. Thank you." I say. After that we head into the common room and up to our dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a warm Autumn day, with a few clouds in the blue sky. Me and Al were down by the Black Lake when Proffessor McGonagall walked over to us and asked us, surprisingly nicely, to come to her office. When we stepped into her office, the first think I saw was all of the Potters and Weasleys standing there with tears in there eyes and sad looks on their faces.

Lily was hugging Ginny, while they were both crying. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny with tears in his eyes as well. All of the Weasleys were crying especially Molly Weasley. James was standing next to Harry with his hands balled into fists and tears in his eyes, trying not to let them fall.

"What's wrong?" asks Al.

It was Prof. McGonagall who spoke first. "Arthur Weasley has passed away." You could hear the sadness and regret in her voice. Everyone started to tear up after Al ran out of the office.

"Al." I say as I run out of the office after him with tears in my eyes. When I get out of the office I see Al sitting on the ground by the gargoyles.

"Oh Al!" I say as I go to put a hand on his shoulder. My hand just barley brushes his shoulder before he shoots up.

"I don't need your pity!" he shouts before he runs away. As I'm about to go after him I feel a hand touch I my shoulder. When I turn around I see that it's Harry.

"I'll go find him." He says.

It's been three days and Al still hasn't talked to me. I don't know what I did. We were all sent home for a while to grieve. Today I was bringing Al his lunch when I heard voices coming from inside his room. Me being the Black I am, I started to listen.

"Al do you know how much you're hurting her?" I heard James yell.

"Well no. Not really." Said Al his voice small and quiet.

"Al." said James with a sigh. "She's almost as bad as you." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It hurts her to not have her best friend!" "What do you want me to do about it?" asks Al frustrated. "Talk to her." James said more calmly. I didn't hear anymore. I ran out of the house and into the garden. I was there for about 20 minutes before I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Clarissa." Said Al

"Al." I said bored tone.

"I'm sorry. Really, really, truly, sorry!" he says as he sits down on his knees and gives me a hug. As I hug back I realize just how much I missed him.

When we got back to Hogwarts later on that month, as everyone was heading out of the Headmistresses office the pictures of Albus Dumbledore spoke up. "Clarissa, may I have a word?"

"Um, sure?" I said uneasy, not knowing wear this conversation was going to go.

"You have a great friend with you, Ms. Black." He said with a smile on his face. At my confused look he continued. "Albus Potter. But you should know, that he does care about you Clarissa." And with that he left his portrait. When I got back to the Common Room, I saw that everyone was already upstairs, in bed, and asleep.


End file.
